


What I didn't know

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, POV First Person, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The penny drops</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Set post The Reichenbach Fall, the theme of this is a spoiler!

It’s so difficult, talking about Sherlock, because nothing I say seems... _enough_. What _can_ I say? That I miss him every day? That I need him and he’s not here?

He was bloody impossible. Sometimes. He drove me mad. But then he’d make me giggle like a kid who’s had too many sweets, and I’d forgive him. I always forgave him. 

There were times when he’d go quiet, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days. I’d miss him then, but I had the comfort of knowing he was still close by, that eventually he’d come back for me, seek me out with that special light of his. It was always worth the wait, to bathe in the glow. It made me feel alive, capable, needed. It was thrilling, captivating, irresistible. He was all those things. 

I've admitted, to myself, how I felt about him. When I looked at him I saw a beautiful man with a beautiful mind. And I’ve... _acknowledged_ that the way he said my name made me ache, and that when he came close, the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. His mouth... god, his mouth was perfect. And he had this smile that was just for me. 

I loved Sherlock. I realised that a long time ago.

But I found out too late that he loved me too.


End file.
